Awkward
by Writer Of Worlds
Summary: That awkward moment where you and your husband were having it on to the point that you forgot to lock the door… and that VERY awkward moment where your daughter walked in on you… Shulk x Lucina. Child OC for the ship. Rated for implied sex and nudity.


**Title: Awkward**

 **Fandom: Super Smash Bros.**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Family/Humor**

 **Summary: That awkward moment where you and your husband were having it on to the point that you forgot to lock the door… and that VERY awkward moment where your daughter walked in on you… Shulk x Lucina. Child OC for the ship. Rated for implied sex and nudity.**

 **Pairings: Shulk x Lucina**

 **A/N: This is something that my best friend, Zulera301, and I RPed about about two years ago, and after mulling it over a bit, I thought it would be hilarious and cute if I finally write it in my own words. XD Consider it as a gift from me, Zulera301! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in Super Smash Bros. I only own Kali.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Awkward**

What they didn't notice was their child's voice calling for a glass of water. Not only that, but they didn't even hear her tiny footsteps coming to their shared room until the door was opened. Lucina's eyes widened upon seeing their three-year-old daughter, Kali, standing in the doorway, holding her stuffed Teddiursa in her arms. Shulk, who was on top of the blue-haired princess no less, glanced towards their daughter, with both of their faces a beet red.

 _Oh GODS… did she just… walked in on us having_ sex _?!_ Lucina thought in horror. While Kali saw her mother naked before, she was still embarrassed and ashamed that her adorable, pure, innocent daughter saw her parents having it on. Thank Gods for the blanket that only showed their heads, though Shulk pinning her down still implied that something _else_ was up.

However, being the young child that she was, Kali only asked in a small voice, "Mommy? Daddy? What's going on?"

"Oh! Um..." Lucina glanced up at her husband, as if asking him to get off of her without showing _too_ much of their bodies. Neither of them wanted to taint their daughter with such things, though with how things were going, it was quite awkward. Very, _very_ awkward.

Kali, however, didn't give Lucina nor Shulk a chance to reply, as her blue eyes spotted the pile of clothes on the side. "Mommy? Daddy? Why are your clootees on the flur?"

 _Oh GODS…_ Well, that was even more awkward than it was. How in the world could Lucina explain this to her daughter? She had to think up a lie. And fast.

Shulk, before Lucina could say another word, replied, "Er… it's because we're too tired to put them up before we went to bed!"

Lucina sighed in relief, glad that Shulk was the talker. She wasn't one to speak as well as her husband, and she was glad that Shulk took up that role whenever awkward things like this happened.

"But..." Kali began, "Why are you on top of Mommy?"

Now Shulk was the one who was tongue-tied, much to Lucina's panic. One part of her said to shoo her daughter out of the room, but knowing that she needed or wanted something, she didn't have the heart to do so. Thankfully, as Shulk tried to find the right words to say, Kali stood in the doorway, patient. For a three-year-old, her patience was _much_ better than Sonic's.

"Well… I… accidentally rolled on top of her!" Shulk lied.

 _Well… that was bad._ Lucina thought, though when she saw Kali nodding, she sighed in relief. Sometimes young kids were gullible, and she thanked the Gods for making them so.

Shulk then rolled off of Lucina—thankfully, the covers that were on both of them stayed the way they were—and Lucina sat up from the bed. Upon feeling her bare behind touching the soft bed, she blushed. She wasn't used to being naked, anyhow. But it was still a bit embarrassing.

"Now," Lucina whispered to her daughter. "What do you want?"

"I want a glass of wata..." Kali squeaked.

Lucina smiled before nodding, and without taking the extra cover from Shulk's naked body, she wrapped herself up with the other cover, completely covering her bare body. She then walked towards Kali and scooped her up off the ground before carrying her to the Cafeteria. Thank Gods for the Hands to allow anyone to enter there even at night—otherwise, she would be in serious trouble. When she found the water fountain, she placed Kali down and grabbed a plastic cup. She then turned on the fountain and filled up the cup full of water, and handed it to her daughter.

"Tank you," Kali said before taking a long sip of the water, to which Lucina giggled.

"Don't run out of breath there," Lucina reminded her.

It only took a few seconds until Kali was finally done with the water, and Lucina, with the cover still around her, carried her back to her small room. She placed her on the bed, but not before kissing her on top of the head.

"Good night, sweetie," Lucina whispered.

"Good night, Mommy," Kali whispered before closing her eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," was all Lucina said before she left the room and returned to her and Shulk's room. The blond was still covered in his blanket, and when he saw Lucina enter, he sighed in relief.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Miraculously, quite well," Lucina said. "I thought I was going to faint when she walked in on us having sex!"

Shulk chuckled. "Same… now—" He patted the space on the bed beside him, a large grin on his face. "—ready to be really feeling it?"

Lucina chuckled at Shulk's famous catchphrase before she joined him in the bed. She held her husband close to her naked body, before whispering in his ear, "I'm ready to be really feeling it, Shulk..."

Although their moans were quite loud outside of their room, Kali was fast asleep, not even hearing them at all. Gods forbid if she did hear them and she found out what they were _actually_ doing. That would've been an even more awkward situation between them.

* * *

 **Constructive criticism is welcomed!**


End file.
